


Hope You'll Never Touch The Ground

by writeyourownlifestory



Series: Hope You'll Never Touch The Ground [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Gay Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the first time he had been bashed, it was the first time he had ever wished the bastards would’ve finished the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian hated this. Hated the pain. Hated the chill of the night against his naked body. Hated the burn in his throat every time he took a deep breath. This wasn’t the first time he had been bashed, it was the first time he had ever wished the bastards would’ve finished the job. Of course, the bashings he had to deal with were verbal compared to physical. If somebody had something to say to him they just said it, and then dealt with the consequences since you don’t fuck with Sebastian Smythe unless you’re looking for fight.

A fight was exactly what the guys at the bar had in mind, though fortunately for them, they were a lot stronger than Sebastian and knew what they were dealing with. The way they punched, and kicked, and threw their slurs around made Sebastian think that they had done this before. A sick feeling in his stomach came over when he thought about them actually being pros at something like this. 

Tricking guys like him into thinking they wanted something else when in fact all they wanted to do was leave him with nothing. Correction, they left him with his wallet and even the money inside, which happened to be a lot, since his parents gave him cash after they arrived into town. They knew that the young man would want to explore and didn’t want him to have to use his credit card the entire time, so they handed over a couple hundreds. It was the first time Sebastian offered when they began to corner him, but they only scoffed, laughing it off as if they couldn’t be bought.

It was his clothes they took; clothing that wasn’t worth anything since he was in his ‘down’ outfit. One he wore when he was trying to blend in. Believe it or not, Sebastian didn’t always want to seem like the rich little brat he acts like. Sometimes he wants to be somebody different. Somebody new. Sadly for him, the person he chose to be tonight was exactly who these group of guys were looking for.

It started out with one at the bar. He was cute and funny, somebody Sebastian could see going home with. They met at the bar Sebastian had been hanging out in and their eyes caught across the room. Sebastian had thought about getting laid while on vacation with his parents, but he knew the pickings would be slim. He thought he hit the jackpot when he met the man, but then again, Sebastian had never been a very good judge of character.

They flirted for a while and the guy seemed generally interested. He didn’t show any sign of being a threat so when he offered to drive Sebastian back to his hotel, Sebastian couldn’t find a reason why he should’ve said no. They were half way to the hotel when the man suggested they go somewhere else for a while. Sebastian was so excited to be around somebody new, somebody interested in him, he agreed. He knew he should’ve been suspicious when the guy pulled out of town and headed for the sandlands, but he figured the guy knew what he was doing.

And in all reality, he was correct.

Colorado never seemed like a place Sebastian wanted to go to, but his parents swore up and down about the springs and how it would be a great family get-away for them. Sebastian was skeptical, since the last ‘get-away’ consisted of them all literally getting away from one another. His mother going to the spa, his father going to gamble, and him going to hit the bars. Of course they all attended dinner together, smiling and laughing as if they were having a great time, but for the rest of the time, everybody seemed to be on their own.

This time however, his mother promised. She had made all these plans; they were going to see a show together and go shopping. She wanted to take Sebastian to this one bakery that if you paid enough, you could make your own chocolate. And in his family, they could never actually ‘pay enough’, so it was a done deal. And for the first time ever, Sebastian was excited to spend time with his parents. The only reason why he was alone tonight was because his father had come down with food poising and while it didn’t seem too serious, the older man insisting on resting for the night. Not wanting to leave her husband alone, Sebastian’s mother agreed to stay by his side, which meant Sebastian could do whatever he pleased since he would be on his own.

That’s how he found the bar, found the guy, and found to the secluded area that the guy had brought him too. After he shut off the car, Sebastian thought they would just hangout. Kiss here, fool around there. He had a condom in his wallet at all times, knowing you could never be too careful and lube as well. Thinking back, Sebastian could still hear the laughing and taunting they did when they found it; how they ripped open the packages and threw them at time, pouring the lube onto his face, which ran with the blood dripping from his mouth, mixing the colors without a care. 

It all happened so fast. One second it was just him and the guy; and then in the next, other’s had arrived. Two more. Maybe three. Or four. He wasn’t sure exactly, he just knew there were more than him. The first he noticed was a tall guy; taller than him, who had opened his door with a smile on his face. Apparently the driver had texted them saying he found a new toy to play with and told them where to meet him. After that, he was pulled out of the truck by the taller man, and things began to get fuzzy.

He remembered the punching and the kicking. He remembered the names he was called and the begging he did. He remembered the undressing and the taunting. He remembered the laughing they shared as he lied bloodied and beaten in the sand before they took off and left him alone in the dark Colorado sandlands. He remembered the prays he made to just get knocked unconscious by one of those punches and the lights of the truck that had just pulled up.

Lights? Sebastian opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the lights of a truck that had pulled up not long ago. For a moment he thought he might’ve been dreaming, but then somebody began to move inside of the truck before finally stepping out. They made hesitant steps toward him and Sebastian opened his mouth to say something; to fight against the scratchy pain that was left over from being choked when he saw the face of the stranger.

It wasn’t of the guy in the bar nor was it the face of the tall man who ripped him from the truck. Instead it was a follower, one who stood in the background and watched as all his friends stripped and abused a total stranger. Sebastian made a noise of protest when the guy came to his side, wanting to get as far away from him as he could.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” The guy told him. His voice was soft. Kind. It didn’t fit well in the situation and that scared Sebastian. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I just need you to relax.”

Sebastian shook his head as he refused to give into the man. He wasn’t sure how long he had been lying there for; whether it had been minutes or hours. Sebastian had fallen in and out of consciousness since the beatings began, but never had he actually gone under fully. 

“I need you to trust me.” The guy said after a bit and that was when Sebastian spoke. With a heavy shake of his head, he mumbled out a ‘no’, still trying his best to crawl away. A hand came down on his side, strong and firm, causing Sebastian to groan out. “Listen to me.” He said almost urgently. “They might come back here. Adam or Rich, I don’t know which one, but they could come back, and if they do, they won’t just take your clothes this time and toss you around like a sack of potatoes; it’ll be a lot worse.”

Sebastian didn’t know who Adam or Rich were; he tried to think back to the guy at the bar, but to be honest, with the drinks the guy was giving him, he could barely remember. Everything just seemed fuzzy and heavy and the young man just wanted to lay his head down in the sand and sleep.

“Hey!” The man called again. “Wake up. Look, we gotta go.”

“No.” Sebastian repeated quietly. 

“Do you want then to find you?”

“D-don’t care.”

The guy scoffed, shaking his head before he stood back up and retreated to his truck. Sebastian hoped he had stayed there and would eventually leave, but he couldn’t be that lucky. A few moments later he had returned and with things in hand as well. 

“I know these aren’t yours.” The guy told him. “We got rid of those after we left. These will fit you for now. Come on, sit up.” Sebastian didn’t do anything of the sort. “I need you to sit up, alright? I know it hurts, but at least try.” Sebastian did try, for a moment. His arms hurt too much and he fell back down with a huff. Cursing, the guy reached out and grabbed Sebastian, pulling him upwards slowly into a sitting position. Sebastian made a noise in protest, but that went unheard as the man placed the clothes in front of him.

“I am gonna dress you okay? First the shirt, then the boxers, and then the pants. We’re gonna work together okay?” Before Sebastian could make any sort of response, the guy forced the sweat shirt over his head. Sebastian cried out, the pressure on his shoulders and arms making him want to push the guy away, but he knew he didn’t have the strength. However, the guy obviously got the point and when it came time to putting his arms into the holes, he moved slowly, adjusting it carefully so Sebastian could put it on without an issue.

The shirt was a bit large on him and had some school logo on it, but it was too dark to see and his eyes hurt too much to care. “Okay here.” The guy said, handing him a pair of silk boxers. “You can put those on yourself. One leg and then the other.”

“I know how-” Sebastian began.

The guy cut him off quickly. “Then just do it.” 

Sebastian did as he was told, moving his arms slowly as he reached down to get his feet through the holes. His body was covered in blood and sand, making it a hell of a lot harder to put the boxers on. When he finally did it, they were almost as dirty as he was, but he couldn’t seem to care. The guy began putting the pants on him a moment later; one foot and then the other, and Sebastian did the rest after that, pulling them up to his waist as he lied back on the ground.

Looking up, Sebastian had finally caught a glimpse of the stars. He had always loved to gaze up and try to count them all. It was a failed attempt on his part, but he loved it nonetheless. After graduation, he planned on going to New York, where stars were basically non-existent, so Sebastian planned on getting his fill during his summer. From where he lied, they seemed so far away. A million twinkling lights so out of reach, like they weren’t even there at all.

“I need you to stand.” The guy said, his voice pulling Sebastian from his half drunken stage.

“Why?” He questioned in a whisper.

“Because we have to leave remember?”

“No.” Sebastian began. “Why . . . why are you h-here?”

The guy was silent for a moment before beginning to move. “It doesn’t matter.” Reaching over, he grabbed Sebastian’s bicep and carefully moved him into a sitting position. Moving to stand, he continued to pull him up until he was standing. Sebastian’s legs, which were usually strong and poise, seemed as weak as Jell-O, causing Sebastian to tremble. The guy caught him however, and placed an arm around him to keep him in an okay balance.

“Ready?” He asked. A moment passed and the two began walking. Sebastian cried out with almost every step, his body fighting against him in hopes of them stopping so he could lay back once more. They didn’t stop however, and continued on to the guy’s truck. Once there, he held the door open for Sebastian and helped him climb inside. 

The moment the door was shut, Sebastian leaned against it, trying his best to stretch out his legs. “Just relax.” The guy said quietly. “Sleep if you need to. Just stay relaxed and stay quiet.” He turned the car on and Sebastian was automatically hit with air. He wasn’t sure if it was warm or cold air; he couldn’t tell at this point, nor did he truly care.

“Name.” He whispered. Noticing he wasn’t hurt, Sebastian lifted his hand and went to touch the guy’s arm. “What’s . . . what’s your name?” He asked. He was sure he would forget it in the morning; if there even was a morning for him, but he just had to know.

The guy turned to him, his eyes blazing and his jaw clenching then unclenching. Reaching out, he removed Sebastian’s hand from his arm, squeezing it gently in his own. “Hunter.” He replied quietly. “My name is Hunter.” And just like that, Hunter drove out of sight and Sebastian finally gave into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had grown so used to waking up in strange places that it wasn’t anything too new to him.

Sebastian’s mind opened first, then his eyes. He guessed that was normal for him. He had grown so used to waking up in strange places that it wasn’t anything too new to him. Bedrooms of the men he had stayed with the night before, though to be totally fair, it was a rather rare occurrence for him to actually spend the night. The guy would have to be pretty damn special if Sebastian was willing to actually fall asleep beside him.

Sebastian didn’t know if Hunter was special or not, but it sure as hell was better than waking up in the sand, in the heat. The bed he had been placed upon wasn’t hard, nor was it very soft. It was just there; a simple mattress with nothing impressive about it, yet he couldn’t get the texture out of his mind. He wondered if this is what sleeping on moss would be like; the hardness of the ground combined with the kind of softness of the moss to pillow you. Sebastian knew it was a stupid thing to think about, but if he opened his eyes right away, then he would be faced with the memories of what had happened; and he didn’t want to face that right now.  
Part of him wondered if he could just lie there for a while. Just pretend to be asleep and maybe fall back in the process. Would Hunter notice? More importantly, would he let him? 

There was a noise beside him, the sound of shuffling. Hunter (if it even was Hunter in the room with him) was moving around. He went back and forth it seemed, before finally settling onto something that creaked; a chair probably. The noise stopped after that and Sebastian wondered what the boy was doing. If he was watching him to make sure he was still breathing or something like that. 

A sick feeling caught in Sebastian’s stomach, balling up at the mere thought of the guy caring about his well-being. Like that even mattered after the events that came before it.

Sunlight was shining over his face. It was warm. Almost welcoming. It was then that Sebastian began opening his eyes. Slowly, slowly, the fogginess taking over as he lifted his head slightly. He closed his eyes and sighed before trying again. It was clearer this time.

“Hey,” the voice beside him said. “You’re awake.” Sebastian made no reply. “You’ve been out for a while. Since you passed out in the truck. I wasn’t sure when you were doing to   
wake up.” Sebastian wondered if Hunter was waiting for an apology; as if it was his fault for worrying the poor boy. “I got you something to eat and drink. You’re gonna need it.”

“Water.” Sebastian croaked out, shifting so he could sit up. His body ached in every way possible, but the headboard of the bed was strong enough to keep him up. A moment later, a chilling bottle of water came into his hand. He tried to open it, but couldn’t. Hunter took it from him, opening it up and bringing it to his lips. The water was freezing, so much so it hurt his throat and Sebastian spit it back out. Hunter cursed softly, apologizing before trying again. This time the water went down and Sebastian drank half the bottle before pulling away. 

Sebastian took the moment to look around then, wanting to check out his surroundings. He was in a room; small yet spacious, which seemed filled with a TV, dresser, and shelf for some awards. Posters of movies were on the walls along with silly little slogan cards that told you to believe and achieve. A picture sat on top of the dresser, and while he couldn’t see what it was, he saw the colors of the clothing the guy in the picture was wearing and automatically noted that it was a uniform. 

“Where am I?” Sebastian asked after a moment, when his voice could be clear enough to understand.

“My place.” Hunter told him. Like Sebastian knew the address and such. “I didn’t know where you were stay and dropping you off there would’ve been pointless anyway, so I brought you here so you could rest.” 

Sebastian looked around again. It was a simple bedroom, one that looked more like it was a part of a house than an apartment. “Are we . . . are we alone?” Sebastian asked.   
Hunter nodded slowly. “I live with my grandmother while I am not at school. I go to the military academy across the way. Pretty nice place if you like being whipped and beat into shape.” 

Sebastian’s face went white. Hunter gapped at his words. “I . . . I am so sorry. Wrong choice of words.” He stampeded. “You’re safe here, I promise.” 

Sebastian was silent for a moment, trying to piece together the right words to say. “Where are they?” 

Hunter knew automatically who he was talking about. “Probably home or at work.” He told him. “I’m not going to see them today. It’s Sunday; everybody is usually home on   
Sunday’s or working – big football day. Do you like football?” Sebastian shook his head. “Do you like any sports?”

“I-I play lacrosse.” He admitted. “I’m the captain of my team.”   
Hunter nodded. “Impressive. I’ve never been into sports either. You’d think by my size I’d do something, but it’s never been my thing. I’m more into vocal work.” Sebastian didn’t reply to that. After a moment, Hunter shifted, lifting a plate he had settled on his desk. “I brought you something to eat. Crackers and bread. I have a protein bar here as well.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat. To build up your strength.” Sebastian shook his head once more. Placing the plate down, Hunter grabbed a small white bottle. “I also brought you pain killers. Will you at least take those?”

After a moment, Sebastian moved his head up and down to nod. Three orange pills appeared in Hunter’s hand along with the bottle of water. Sebastian swallowed them down, clearing his throat afterwards. A moment of passing came along and Sebastian found himself not being able to say anything. He felt like he was liked in a cage and Hunter was his prison guard. 

“What do you like to do for fun, Sebastian?” Hunter asked after a bit, breaking the silence.

“How do you . . .?” 

Hunter cut him off. “I found this on the ground.” He noted, lifting up Sebastian’s wallet. “Your fake one says “Michael J. Ackson. Age: twenty-four, but your school ID tells differently.” Opening it up, Hunter looked down at the card. “It says here you’re only seventeen. Private school kid?” Sebastian was silent. “Do you like it?”

“At times.” 

“I always wanted to go to a regular school, but when you come from an army family, you’re sort of meant to follow the line, you know?” Silence again. “You don’t talk much do you?”

“I like taking. Gets me in trouble.” 

Hunter smiled sadly. “You seem like trouble.” 

A moment later a phone yet off; Sebastian’s phone. Looking up at the screen, Hunter told him it was his mother. “I need to answer it.” Sebastian told. The boy looked skeptical. “I’m on vacation with them. If I don’t answer, they’ll think something is wrong.” That seemed to be enough for Hunter, who passed off the phone.  
Picking it up, Sebastian was greeted by his mother, who seemed rather panic-set as she spoke to her son. Sebastian allowed her to talk, taking the moment to fix his posture and his voice so when he spoke, you could barely hear the pain. “The craziest thing happened.” Sebastian began, telling his mother how he met up with an old classmate while out on the town. They hung out for a while and since his parents weren’t needing him, he decided to spend the night at the guy’s house. “We are still together and hoping to catch a movie. I hope I am not causing any trouble for you and dad.” Sebastian said. His mother sighed softly, explaining she wanted to take him somewhere, but he was having fun, but he should keep on doing it. When she asked if he would be back for dinner, Sebastian shook his head, telling her it was unlikely. 

He apologized, telling her he’d see her later and she did the same before replying with a quiet ‘I love you’ before hanging up. Sebastian placed the phone down, feeling as if he had been punched in the chest all over again.

“I’m sorry you can’t spend time with them.” Hunter told him. “I don’t get to see my parents a lot either. It’s not like I welcome their stay when they come to visit or anything, but they’re my parents you know?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said, not at all interested in knowing about Hunter or his problems.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hunter shifted. “You should get some rest.” 

“I just woke up.”

“Rest will help. Rest heals.”

“Why am I here?”

“So you can rest.” Hunter told him. “So you can heal.”

“I could’ve rested out there. I could’ve healed out there. They would’ve found me.”

“I found you.” 

Sebastian swallowed hard. “You also did this to me.” 

“I didn’t touch you.”

“But your friends did.” Sebastian reminded him. “They tricked me. And hit me. And made me wish I was dead.”

“And I picked you up from that.” Hunter said almost automatically. “I came back and brought you here. I cleaned your wounds and let you sleep in my bed. I protected you.”

“Why?” 

Hunter shifted once more. “Because you didn’t deserve that.” He said. “Even if you are what they said you were, you didn’t deserve to be beaten like that.”   
Sebastian swallowed hard. “I am you know. Gay.”

Hunter stared at him, though his eyes revealed nothing new. No compassion. Not hatred. Just blank. 

“Was it the first time they had ever done something like that?” He asked.

“Like that.” Hunter admitted. Standing from his feet. “They had been known to mess with guys like you before. Tease them and pick on them. Once they had keyed a guy’s car because they thought he was gay and consistently harassed a girl who was known to be a lesbian. But with you,” He said, turning to look at Sebastian. Shaking his head, he looked to the ground. “They had never picked anybody up before.” 

“Why did he pretend?” Sebastian asked. “The one at the bar. He acted like he was interested.”

“That was Richie.” Hunter told him. A quiet click went into Sebastian’s mind, the name going with the face. “He’s straight, but pretty. He just has one of those faces, you know? He could pull off being a really great guy when in fact he’s-“

“An abusive homophobe?” Hunter looked up to him before nodding. 

“And the others?” 

“They’re just guys.” Hunter insisted. “At least Daryl is. He’s cousins with Richie, so they always hang together. Adam is a bit different. He’s the ring leader. He started it all; ganging up on people and praising the word of the lord as his excuse.” Hunter snickered quietly. “It’s funny how people will do that. Put people down because God said it was wrong, and then they go home to fuck their girlfriends and eat their shrimp.”

“Why do you hang out with them?” 

Hunter shrugged. “Because I’m smart.” He insisted. “I know them and I know how they think. They don’t care about anybody but themselves, and think that putting people down is just part of growing up. And I know they won’t let anything stand in their way, no matter what kind of relationship you could have with them. If I don’t go along then I become the target.”

“You would rather protect yourself?”

“I’m protecting you, aren’t I?” Sebastian fell silent. He wondered if there was anything about Hunter that could make the group turn on him. Sebastian lived on the thought that everybody had a secret. He could only imagine what Hunter’s was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian thought about this, knowing he had only one choice, and took Hunter’s hand in his own.

After a while of silence, Hunter finally settled back into his chair and sighed quietly. “You gotta leave tomorrow, so we gotta make sure you can move today.” Reaching his hand, he waited to Sebastian to take it. “Let’s get to standing.”

Sebastian thought about this, knowing he had only one choice, and took Hunter’s hand in his own. It hurt a bit, but less than it had the night before. Closing his hand around Sebastian’s, Hunter stood, pulling the boy in carefully so he could scoot to the edge of the bed. After that, he pulled Sebastian to his feet. Like the night before, Sebastian’s body felt heavy, too much for the boy to carry. Hunter held onto him, making sure he had adjusted before releasing his hands. 

“How’s it feel?” He asked. Sebastian mumbled a quiet ‘rough’, to which got Hunter nodding. “It’ll get better. At least you’re not bleeding right.” He said. 

It was only then did Sebastian realize Hunter had cleaned up the marks on his face. He has a small bandage going on his cheek and one just above his eye brow. His lips no longer tasted like blood, but rather chap-stick. He was still wearing the clothes Hunter had given him the night before, so he guessed the male hadn’t cleaned him up on his body. 

“Try to walk, okay?” Hunter insisted. Sebastian gave him a nod before stepping forward. His legs hurt, but it wasn’t anything too horrible. Most of the kicks he received went to his side. He stood a few steps forward and noticed he was limping, though not terribly. “Do you want to shower?” Hunter asked. The thought of being dipped into hot water had an almost orgasmic appeal to Sebastian, and the two headed for the bathroom. 

The room itself was rather small, nothing in it but a bath, sink, and toilet, but then again, what more do you need? The bathtub was normal size, which was pretty small since both Sebastian and Hunter (who were around the same height) who rather tall, but they would make it work. As Sebastian began to strip, Hunter went to turn the water on. 

“Do you think you can stand for very long?” He asked. Sebastian thought about it. His legs were already beginning to hurt; adding water onto an already slippery surface might not be the best idea. Shaking his head, Hunter went to begin a bath. 

First went the sweat shirt, which Sebastian could see more clearly now. Navy blue with white lettering that revealed the initials of Hunter’s school. It was the first time since he had gotten dressed yesterday afternoon had he seen his body in any sort of light. The discoloration to his chest and ribs were enough to make him gag, but he continued to undress until the pants were gone and he was let in the boxers. 

Hunter lifted his head, gazing at Sebastian in his true form. Sebastian couldn’t tell if it was his body that caught the male’s attention or something else. Any other time he would’ve welcomed somebody checking him out, but now he felt insecure. Broken. And as he leaned forward to slip off the boxers, a pain in his side suggested the same thing. 

“Be careful.” Hunter insisted. “You might have a broken rib. Your parents are gonna have to take you to the hospital tomorrow.” 

“They could take me today if you let me leave.” Sebastian told him.

Hunter shook his head. “I want to help you first.” He said. Reaching out, he took one of Sebastian’s hands and helped him into the water. Cries and moans escaped Sebastian’s lips as he settled into the water. Some spilt over the edge and onto the ground, but Hunter ignored it. 

Grabbing the bar of soap, he placed it into Sebastian’s hand and waited for the boy to begin. Sebastian had never felt so naked before in his life; not even when he first lost his virginity or when he took somebody else’s had he felt this vulnerable. Part of him wanted to crawl into a ball and cry, but he knew none of that would’ve helped. So instead he lifted his hand and began washing himself. His shoulders and his chest first, moving down to his stomach. It hurt just to touch, but it worked.

Sebastian lifted an arm so he could wash his back, but the movement seemed too painful for him, and Hunter took over without a word. Moving his hand and the bar up and down his back, Hunter washed him clean before moving around to the front of the tube so he could wash Sebastian’s legs. The way his hand moved, so graceful and careful, it was like he was treating Sebastian like a porcelain doll. One he didn’t want to add any chips or cracks to, despite it already being broken. 

For a moment, Sebastian almost felt himself relax. It was nice to hand somebody’s hands on him, especially gentle hands. Laying his head back against the rim of the tub, he allowed his eyes to close. He wasn’t thinking of anything in particular, just the feeling Hunter’s hands on him when he felt Hunter’s hand’s go higher. They continued to move up his legs, the bar of soap between them, washing at his black and blue body when they came up to his crotch.

Lifting his head, Sebastian’s eyes settled on Hunter’s face, which seemed to be scrunched up, like he was trying to think of something. It was an almost cute look, but it went away the moment he caught Sebastian gazing at him. His hand stayed there for another moment and for just a second, Sebastian felt Hunter’s knuckled graze him before it retreated down back.

“You have dirt in your hair.” Hunter noted as he came to stand. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, Hunter walked around to go behind Sebastian again. A few seconds later were was a small squirt and Hunter’s hands were on his hand, massaging and working in the shampoo. It was the first time since he was a child Sebastian had somebody else clean him and it felt better than he thought it would; after breaking through the initial awkwardness of course. 

The finger’s digging into his scalp went on for a bit before Hunter stopped, his hands falling to Sebastian’s shoulders. “Hold your breath.” He told him before pushing Sebastian under the water. Sebastian had always loved to go under the water when he was in a bath. Swimming, next to lacrosse, was his favorite sport. He felt free there. Clean. Away from the world. Coming back up, he wiped the water from his face. Hunter found a cup he could use and poured the water onto his head repeatedly until all the soap and shampoo was gone. 

When it was time to get out, the clear water had turned brown, mixed with a bit red from the left over blood. Sebastian watched as it slipped down the drain, leaving nothing behind but the streaks of color scaring the white tub. 

Hunter, who had left to grab a clean towel, reappeared and gripped Sebastian’s arm and pulled him up to stand. He helped him step out of the tub before he began drying him. First his head, shaking the towel all along his hair, taking it from completely soaking to damp. After that he went downwards, running the towel along Sebastian’s chest. Neck came his legs, which Hunter knelt down for. He took his arm there, wanting to dry each leg carefully. Looking down, seeing Hunter on his knees before him gave Sebastian horrible thoughts. One’s he shouldn’t be thinking of in a time like this; about a guy like this.

The thoughts only got worse when he felt the towel graze his ass. It wasn’t for long, though then he moved to the front. Hunter lifted a hand, placing it just above Sebastian’s bottom as he used his second, the one with the towel, to dry his general area. He closed his eyes, knowing that he was blushing, but thankfully Hunter didn’t dwell down there. 

Tossing the towel away, he led Sebastian back to his room. Sitting down stark naked on the bed, Sebastian watched as Hunter searched for another set of clothing.   
“Here.” He said after returning from his dresser. “These should hold you over.” 

They were a tee-shirt and gym shorts, along with some boxers. Sebastian took them with a smile and dressed slowly. “Are you hungry?” Hunter asked. Nodding now, Hunter moved to the door. “I can make you something better than bread and crackers. Do you want to come downstairs?” Sebastian thought about it, but shook his head, no. “Okay. Just sit tight okay?” Leaving the room, Hunter went off to the kitchen.

Lying back on the bed, Sebastian looked to his phone. He had received no texts or even any calls, though he missed one from his mother earlier this morning. Part of him thought about calling her. Explaining what happened and tell her that he was being kept against his will. They could call the cops; track his phone and what not. But he didn’t. He didn’t know why he didn’t. Maybe because he didn’t want to ruin his parents good time on their vacation. Maybe because he didn’t want to cause any trouble for Hunter. And besides, saying he was being kept against his will was a bit farfetched. Something told him that most people being held captive aren’t given baths by their captors or even fed something.

Putting the phone down, he closed his eyes and relaxed back on the bed, waiting for the time to come and go before Hunter returned. For a brisk moment he thought he might had been able to fall back asleep, but instead he just relaxed; the pain in his body numbing as the medicine Hunter gave him finally kicked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And that’s why they hate people like you. People like us. Because we’re able to slip through the cracks.”

“Hey,” Hunter said as he came back. Sebastian opened his eyes and lifted his head, finding the boy returning with a plate in one hand and a can of diet coke. Handing him the plate, he found it to be two sandwiches with chips on it. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I just made turkey with cheese and mayo; the general stuff you know? Regular chips okay?” Sebastian nodded. “I made you two cause I am sure you’re starving, and also got you soda. Again, wasn’t sure what you’d like, but I like diet coke, so I just went with that.

“Diet coke taste like sand compared to regular coke.” Sebastian told him. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the taste of blood and sand mixing in his mouth the night before. “Can you open if for me?” He asked. Hunter did so before taking his seat beside the bed. Handing Sebastian the can, he took the protein bar off his desk and ripped it open with his teeth before taking a bit.

The two ate in silence for a while, neither having anything to say to the other. And yet, it wasn’t awkward. If anything, it was merely needed. A rest of the talking and the working had done today. Looking around aimlessly, Sebastian found a picture upon the wall just beside the bed. It was of Hunter, dressed in his uniform along with several other young men. The captain bellowed spoke of an all boy’s show choir nationals. Hunter was holding a trophy.

“You’re in show choir?” Sebastian asked, swallowing his bite. It hurt his throat bad and he decided to wait before taking another bite, going off to take a sip of the diet coke. 

“Don’t look so surprise.” Hunter told him, smiling gently. “I told you I wasn’t into sports, but that didn’t mean I can’t still compete. I’ve been singing since I was fifteen.”

“You won nationals?” Sebastian asked. A cross between jealousy and amazement came across him. 

“It was our first year too. People thought we were gonna be the underdogs, but I guessed we proved them wrong.” 

“I was in show choir at my school. I was captain for three years.” Sebastian told him, smiling fondly at the memories of himself back in school. He wasn’t a very good person back then, but he spent a good amount of time making up for it. 

“Did you ever win nationals?” Hunter asked. Sebastian shook his head. “Well, winning doesn’t matter. Having fun does, right?”

“Isn’t that something the losers should be saying?” Sebastian asked with a smirk before going back to eating his sandwich. Like Hunter had predicted, Sebastian was incredibly hungry and ended up eating both sandwiches. Hunter finished his protein bar and the two ended up sharing the chips. They talked about more about basic things; Ohio life and Hunter in the army. General things. Nothing too important, but things they don’t think they could go on without knowing. 

However, Sebastian found himself itching with a question he had been thinking of for some time and decided this was the time to ask it. “Why are you so afraid of them?”   
Hunter arched a brow, cocking his head to the side. “Your friends. You said if you don’t join them, then you will become their target. What is it about you that could make them hate you?” 

Hunter was silent for a moment, looking everything except for at Sebastian. For a second, Sebastian thought he saw his face begin to scrunch up, like he was gonna prepare to think but instead he just stood up and walked across the room like he had done before. 

“I am different than more people.” Hunter finally said. “I am different from them, but they do not know that. Adam, and Rich, and Daryl, and I . . . we come from very similar backgrounds. Children born from old money, we grew up knowing that our families expect a lot from us. Daryl to become a lawyer, Richie to become a doctor. Adam’s goal is to take over the family business and ever since I was a child, I knew I’d have to join the army. It was just the way it is for us.”“But you’re different?” Sebastian questioned. 

“My parents didn’t have me because they wanted to become parents. They made me so they could continue the Clarington line. Thankfully for them, they had a son, which meant they didn’t have to keep trying. I was everything they needed; smart, attractive, creative. They gave me everything except the only thing I needed: a normal upbringing. Because my father travels for work and my mother follows, they sent me to live with my grandmother and attend the military school here. They come to visit every now and then, but other than that, it’s usual just me and the old lady.”“I don’t get how that makes you significantly different from the others.” Sebastian said, shifting awkwardly. 

“My grandmother,” Hunter went on. “Is an amazing woman. She can be pretty strict sometimes, but it comes from growing up around the military. Her father was in the army, as was her husband. Her two sons, and my cousins. After she took me in, she agreed to go along with everything, but had a plan of her own. She wanted to raise me right and let me live free from the holds my father placed upon me. Sure, I went to military school, but other side of that, I was just a normal kid. No crazy rules to follow, no guidelines needed to be fulfilled. I just went on with my life.

“Unfortunately, while doing that, I noticed some things about myself that didn’t seem very good. At least in the eyes of those around me. I liked music. I loved to perform, and draw, and be creative. I like people . . . one’s they wouldn’t approve of. I didn’t fit in to what they wanted me to be . . . so I decided to make myself fit. At least until I could get out.” 

Sebastian gaped at the male, his jaw hanging as he lied back on the bed. The man who had stood there and watched as his friends beat him again and again. Calling him names and joking that they should set him ablaze like the faggot he is. Pouring the condom and lube onto him before spitting on him and leaving him out to fend for himself. The same one that came back to his aid, brought him home and cleaned him. The one who had done all that was . . . was just like him.

“You’re-”

“Don’t.” Hunter cut him off. “Those words have never left my mouth. And they won’t while I am still in this town. What I am doesn’t concern you, so don’t worry about it. Just focus on being able to get your strength up so you can leave tomorrow.” 

“You still never explained how you were different.” Sebastian told him.

Hunter looked to him, gazing at him with a deep look. “Isn’t it obvious? I have a way out. And they’re all gonna be stuck here, living a life that had been created for them. And that’s why they hate people like you. People like us. Because we’re able to slip through the cracks.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The things we do to survive.”

That night was the first night in a long time that Sebastian felt like he was normal. That’s a lot to say about somebody who had previously gotten bashed, beaten, and abused, but there was just something about Hunter that allowed Sebastian to be free. With Hunter, he didn’t have to act like some snobby rich kid. He didn’t have to make any sly remarks or be snarky in any sort of way. He didn’t have to hit on Sebastian and make him feel good. They just sat there, talking and hanging out. 

Sebastian told him about how he was going to go to law school and become a lawyer like his father. He had never really liked anything, other than performing and making people happy when he sang. He spoke about his love for dancing, and how ever since he was a child all he would do was spin and spin around, and hoped that he would never touch the ground. He admitted couldn’t see himself do anything Broadway related, but it was nice to think about, for if the chance ever came. 

Hunter confined in him about his writing, explaining how he always had the passion to write stories, but never really put his mind to it. Sebastian joked then, noting how Hunter could both write and draw and insisted he write childrens books.

“You could become a number one seller.” He offered with a smirk. “A handsome prince who wants to leave his kingdom behind and start fresh.”

“I’ll name him Sebastian.” The boy offered, smiling gently at the idea.

Sebastian questioned if Hunter was to go to school, since he wasn’t going to be joining the army like his parents had intended. Hunter shrugged at this, not showing too much interest. “It’s complicated.” He told him, and then began to explain how he was supposed to attend a school outside of the state, but his grandmother had gotten ill just before he could enroll. “She did everything for me. The least I could do was take care of her.” 

When Sebastian asked what was wrong, Hunter merely said it was an illness. “Apparently she’s had it for some time now, but lately it’s gotten worse. She tried to be strong, tried to keep it from me, but she passed out once and I was at the doctors with her when they said she couldn’t get any better.”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian said. In any other reality, Sebastian saying he was sorry for Hunter for his loss would be rather unlikely. But after all the boy had done for him, Sebastian couldn’t place full blame on Hunter. Even if he didn’t stop what was happening, he did something right about it, trying to fix it the best he could.

“What do you think they think?” Sebastian asked. Sighing, he decided to reword his sentence. “Your friends. What will they think of me? Like what happened to me after they left?”

Hunter thought about it for a moment, trying to piece together a correct response. “Probably nothing.” He stated. “They didn’t rob you or take your phone. They beat you and then left. They know you’re not dead, but since it was dark and nobody exchanged names, they probably think you won’t rat them out. The most you could do is tell the police what bar you were at, but that was highly unlikely. They think you’re scared, not stupid.”

“You seem to have them pinned down pretty well.” Sebastian told him.

Hunter shrugged lazily. “The things we do to survive.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was merely the hero lurking in the shadows; taking his time and playing the villains game before finally pouncing in and saving the day.

Hunter was in the middle of cleaning his wounds when Sebastian decided to ask him a rather personal question. His bandages had gotten wet while taking the bath and Hunter wanted him to have dry new ones before they went to bed. One after another he would pull him off, gently cleaning Sebastian’s bruises before reapplying them. He also added some Icy-Hot pads to Sebastian’s sides, wanting him to be as comfortable as possible before going to sleep.

The two had just finished eating and were preparing for bed. Hunter had made them dinner (chicken with potatoes – his grandmother’s favorite. Hunter brought her a plate as well, and stayed with her for a bit while Sebastian relaxed on his own before Hunter returned and they continued on with their speaking. 

“Have you ever been with anybody?” Sebastian asked, watching as Hunter’s thinking face came and went as he worked on him. “You know like . . . really been with them?” 

Sebastian didn’t want to say the word. He could. Nothing would stop him, but he knew Hunter didn’t like it, so he chose to just let Hunter figure out what he meant. 

“I have, though it wasn’t anything serious.” Hunter noted. He told Sebastian about a few guys he had met during a summer camp and how he almost had an affair with his teacher when he first realized he was . . . different, but he chose to not go through with it, fearing what could happen. “What about you? Got a boy waiting for you back in Ohio?”

Sebastian shook his head sadly. “I’m not the dating type.” He explained. “I like boys and boys like me. I’m just not a boyfriend kind of boy. I’m more of a one nighter, if you catch my drift.”

“I bet you’ve broken dozens of hearts.” Hunter said, leaning in so he could place a small bandage over Sebastian’s eye. Sebastian smiled sadly, but made no reply. Instead he chose to watch Hunter and take in all his features. He was a beautiful creature; tragically, and part of Sebastian wondered if he would ever see somebody so beautiful when he went off to New York. Sure, he had met hot guys. So hot it made him want to do backflips, but Hunter had features that one could only dream about. It was always painful to look at. 

“Do you think you’ll ever find somebody?” Sebastian asked after a bit of silence. Hunter, who has been focusing on his work, lifting his eyes, locking them with Sebastian’s. 

“Anything is possible.” He noted, his eyes flickering down to look at Sebastian’s lips. For a split second, Sebastian thought he was going to kiss him. That Hunter would cut through the tension that was building between them and press his lips to Sebastian’s. But instead he just went back to his work, going through his first aid kit to make sure there wasn’t anything he had forgotten.

Part of Sebastian wanted to just let him carry on. Soon they would be asleep and then tomorrow he would return back to his parents. They would leave and he would never have to think about this town or the people in it again. It would’ve been smart to do that. Or stupid. 

Either way, Sebastian didn’t listen to the tiny voice in his hand. Lifting his hands, he captured Hunter’s face, lifting it up so they could look at one another. A second passed and all they did was gaze at one another. A silent agreement passed between the two and before they both knew it, they were both leaning in. Lips pressed, heads angled, eyes closed as they kissed softly. Sebastian had always like kissing; it was one of the few personal things he liked to do with another guy. He hoped Hunter liked kissing and hoped he liked kissing him. His lip hurt lightly from a punch he had taken early, and if by chance Hunter thought he was a bad kisser, Sebastian would blame it on that. 

After a few seconds, the two pulled away. Sebastian’s mouth hung open while Hunter’s formed a thin line, which lasted for a second before his tongue came along, poking out slowly as he licked along his lips. Sebastian wanted to speak. Wanted to say something. Anything. To apologize or thank him, whichever would work best, but before he could, Hunter’s lips were back on his.

This kiss was harder, deeper, and a lot more powerful. There was no rush of tongue, no hands moving to grip the the clothing. They were kissing -- the most simple and innocent of acts one could do with a person. Sebastian’s eyes fluttered shut once more and for a pure second, he thought he might have been dreaming, since this couldn’t be happening. Something like this was something people make movies and books on. It doesn’t happen to real people. The Stockholm syndrome thing never seemed very appealing, but then again, who really knew what went down in people’s minds these days. 

When the kiss was over, Hunter pressed his forehead against Sebastian’s. He could feel the boy’s breathe against his face and Sebastian had to fight back the need to kiss him again. “I saw you.” Hunter spoke quietly. Sebastian cocked his head slowly, and Hunter opened his eyes so they could look at one another. “At the bar. I saw you talking to Richie. The way you spoke to him; the way your eyes lit up when you thought he was interested . . . god, it broke my heart. You were so beautiful and they hurt you so badly. I am so sorry, Sebastian. I am so fucking sorry.” 

Sebastian would tell there was something different about Hunter’s tone now. It reminded him of the night before, when Hunter came back to find him. How worried he was, how careful his words were. This was the first time Hunter had actually apologized for what had happened. First time he took the blame for just standing there and not trying to help but he had the chance. Yet, Sebastian couldn’t be angry with him. From the very beginning, Hunter had kept a good eye on him and now he was continuing that. Hunter might have to wear a mask to protect himself, but he wasn’t the coward in the situation. He was merely the hero lurking in the shadows; taking his time and playing the villains game before finally pouncing in and saving the day.

The two shared a bed that night. Despite his size, Hunter’s bed was pretty damn small, but the two made it work. Sebastian lied on top of Hunter, his head on his chest as he listened to his heart beating. It was the first time he had ever huddled into somebody before and he couldn’t get over how amazing it felt to have a pair of strong arms around him, protecting him like this. And knowing they were Hunter’s arms only seemed to make it better.

They spoke quietly, letting the darkness take over them. Hunter’s ceiling was bare except for several glow in the dark stickers that had been placed when Hunter was a child, or so he says. A car, lion, and several letters spelling out his name were left up there, along with several different start shaped stickers. This made Sebastian smile and he found himself falling sleep with the belief that for a moment, they were sleeping under the watchful eyes of the stars; something Sebastian always found comfort in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a Grimm’s original, where it actually really dark and depressing, and they don’t change the ending like Disney did.

When Sebastian woke, he didn’t feel any better. On the inside, at least. His body was still black and blue and still ached to the core, but he could deal with the pain. It reminded him of when a lacrosse game went bad and he had to be taken to the hospital for a possible concussion. He was thankful he hadn’t gotten one this time, but then again, Adam, Richie, and Daryl were more interested in kicking from the chest down than paying any attention to his face; even if they did get a lucky punch or two. 

Hunter had woken up first; showered and cleaned his room while Sebastian slept on. When he finally woke, there was breakfast for him; toast and luke-warm oatmeal. They ate in silence. Twenty-four hours ago, going home seemed like a dream. He could go back to his parents, back to his old life, and forget about the homophobic morons in this sorry sack of a town. However, as the minutes went on, Sebastian felt a strange ping in his chest when he thought about leaving.

He tried to ignore it, reminding himself this is the way it had to be. Staying here . . . it was like a fairy tale. Perhaps a Grimm’s original, where it actually really dark and depressing, and they don’t change the ending like Disney did. Even if Hunter was kind and generous, and so not meant for this town, that didn’t mean they had to go on with their . . . whatever you would call it. The unusual friendship the two had created in the short hours they spent together. 

No, things had to go according to plan. Sebastian would return to his hotel and to his parents. Hunter could go back to his house and his grandmother. Sebastian would go to New York and become a lawyer, while Hunter would keep buying time until he had the chance to get the hell out of Colorado Springs and hopefully never look back. 

Once they were finished eating and Hunter had given Sebastian a new outfit to wear, the two prepared to leave. Hunter spent a good portion looking for his keys, searching every room in the house only to find them on his dresser. Sebastian didn’t want to believe that he was trying to buy time, so he just smiled and acted like it was just an accident. 

Hunter’s grandmother was in the kitchen when they descended down the stairs, causing both men to freeze. Although Hunter had expressed how ill his grandmother was,   
Sebastian couldn’t find any sign of this by just looking at her. She seemed like a healthy woman up close; younger than his own grandmother, and smiling just the same. She had greeted them kindly, looking to Hunter with wondering eyes when she spoke of him never bringing company over. Sebastian, trying his best to not seem like he could fall over any moment, extended a hand and introduced himself. He apologized for not meeting her before, but the woman merely waved the thought away, insisting they had met now.

She offered him coffee and a chance to talk (Hunter never brings people over – except for that Riley boy who didn’t seem to have his head on his shoulders – Sebastian wondered which one of the group that was), but Hunter insisted they head to leave. The three said their goodbyes and the men headed out.

“She seems nice.” Sebastian told him, to which Hunter agreed, but didn’t carry on the conversation any longer. Once in the truck, Sebastian felt a familiar pain run through his veins as he leaned against the door. Flashes of the night before had come into his mind, but they were quickly replaced with new ones Hunter had supplied for them. The kiss they shared and the feeling of having somebody to hold onto during the night happened to be a few. 

Sebastian told him which hotel it was before pulling his phone out to text his mother, letting her know he was on the way. The way she replied told him she was excited to see him, and that killed him. He tried to think of some things to say to her, how to explain the bruises and such, but he didn’t want to dwell on it the entire ride there.

“What are you gonna do now?” Sebastian asked half way through.

Hunter gave a small shrug, unsure of how to answer. “Probably go back home. Spend some time with my gran before calling up the boys. We’ll go out – they’ll probably still be gloating about the job they did on you and I’ll just stand there, smiling through the urge to bash their faces into a cement wall.”

Sebastian said nothing. Mostly because he didn’t know what to say. He had never been in a situation like this and something told him neither had Hunter. Sebastian wondered if Hunter’s grandmother knew that her son was . . . different. She seemed almost ecstatic to see her grandson leaving with somebody, and Sebastian bite his tongue to keep himself from asking. He also wanted to ask what he would tell his grandmother if she asked about the bruises, but that was Hunter’s business, not his. 

When they finally pulled up to the hotel, Hunter cut the engine. They couldn’t stay there for long. The valet would notice and wonder of and Sebastian couldn’t be seen with Hunter. Not if they wanted everything to do smoothly. A moment passed and the two just sat there, unsure of how to react to what had finally come. 

“If you leave,” Sebastian began, biting his tongue at his choice of words. “When you leave . . . whether it be after your grandmother passes or before . . . where will you go?”

Hunter gave another shrug. “I don’t really know.” He replied. “Maybe California. The sun, the beaches. Then again, I’ve never been a real fan of sand.”

“What about a city?” Sebastian offered.

Hunter nodded. “I could do a city. Loud noises, busy streets. So many people you can barely think.”

“New York? You could always go there. People are open there. A city filled with music, and dancing, and culture.”

“And you.” Hunter said, turning his head so he could finally meet the gaze of the other male.

Sebastian was silent for a moment, swallowing slowly before nodding his head. “And me.” 

Another moment passed. It seemed like these past few days had been filled with moments; quiet ones, loud ones, awkward ones, and even amazing ones. Just moments they came and went in the most delicious of ways. 

Knowing he couldn’t let another moment pass, Sebastian opened the door to the truck, letting it swing out before taking the first step onto the ground. He moved slowly for the sake of his body and when he finally felt he had enough ground to walk on, he slammed the door shut. The window had been opened and he turned to look at the driver in his seat.

“The city is a big place, you know.” Hunter told him. “It might be pretty hard to find somebody there.”

Sebastian smiled brokenly, though his eyes seemed to beam in a way he didn’t know was possible. “You found me once. I’m sure you’ll be able to do it again if you try.”  
Hunter smiled as well, nodding his head slowly. “If. When. Whichever.” He said, letting the words sink in before pulling away. Sebastian watched as the truck disappeared in the sea of vehicles before finally making his way back into the hotel.

He lasted for a minute, trying to remember where the hell he put the key to his room when the manager spotted him, recognized him, and began freaking out over his appearance. When his parents arrived, things only got worse, but Sebastian had already gotten his story straight.

There were three guys at the bar he was hanging out in. His parents weren’t too pleased that he was out at the bars again, but they didn’t spend too much time scolding him for that. They insisted calling the police, and Sebastian let them. He gave the names of the three men who attacked him and the name of the bar he went to. When questioned on it,   
Sebastian insisted that there were only three men. No more than that. Sebastian wondered if by doing that, the group would get any at Hunter for being able to slip through the cracks, but he didn’t want to dwell on that. 

Instead they let the police handle it and both his parents agreed they would never return to this place again. They still had a few more weeks to spend before summer was over, and they all agreed that France to visit his father’s parents was the best place to go. On the way home, Sebastian’s mother asked who he had been staying with or if that he been a lie. Sebastian told her that it wasn’t, and that he had met with a friend that was able to take care of him for the time that he needed before he could return to them. His mother spoke of wanting to thank this friend and all Sebastian could do was smile and look out of the car window. It was night and the stars were shining. Sebastian used to think that they would shine only for him, but something deep inside said that this night, they were for Hunter as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my lovelies, this is it. Perhaps I will write a second chapter later on where they meet up again, but until that happens, I hope you enjoyed this little fic that I had created. I have been known for starting stories up and never finishing them, but I am pleased to know this one is finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to write more for you all later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the short film "O Beautiful"; Sebastian forms an unlikely friendship with a stranger after being left behind during a gay bashing.


End file.
